Amenadiel
* Dr. Canaan * Amenadude |species = Angel |status = Alive |home = * Los Angeles * Heaven |family = * God * Charlotte * Lucifer Morningstar * Azrael * Uriel * Other Angels |occupation = * Member of the Heavenly Host * Sovereign of Hell |affiliation = * Mazikeen * Linda Martin |portrayed by = D.B. Woodside |seasons = 1-2 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Amenadiel is the eldest angel, and thus the older brother of Lucifer Morningstar and all the other angels. He came to Earth to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, after Lucifer abdicates the throne. History Early History Amenadiel is the eldest child of God and Charlotte. As a child, he played with his siblings, however, he and the other older children often excluded Uriel from their activities. Regardless, Uriel and many of the other angels admired Amenadiel. Like his siblings, Amenadiel serves God. Sometime after Lucifer rebelled, Amenadiel took his mother to Hell under his father's orders.Lucifer's Tricia Helfer: Mom Has Her Own Take on Past Conflicts — Plus, The Truth Behind That Battlestar Nod, TVLine Circa 1981, for unknown reasons, God asked something of Amenadiel that he never asked before; to go down to Earth and bless a couple who were unable to have a child of their own. That couple was John and Penelope Decker, who would then give birth to Chloe Decker. That was the first and only time God had ever asked Amenadiel to do anything in the same manner. Throughout the Series In , Amenadiel comes to Lux and asks Lucifer to return to the underworld and resume his role as ruler of Hell. Powers and Abilities Powers * Angel Physiology: As an angel, Amenadiel has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings). However, even though he is the eldest angel, he was weaker than Lucifer and Lucifer overpowered him in a fight. Furthermore, Amenadiel is currently weakened and his wings are damaged. * Chronokinesis : Amenadiel is able to slow down time when he converses with his brother Lucifer, able to thus keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans and move through crowds of them undetected. Lucifer implied that he could travel through time. He has also demonstrated using his ability to make objects fall in slow motion. For unknown reasons, his abilities over time had begun to wane, as he soon began to only be able to keep time slowed for a few moments, not for as long as he wanted, this caused his abilities to suddenly wear off without his control, notably revealing himself to the people at Chloe's precinct as having sneaked into her office. Also while trying to keep a handful of rocks suspended in mid air with his time abilities, they suddenly fell to the floor without his control. * Resurrection: When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel brought him back to life from his ward window. * Teleportation: Amenadiel was able to travel between realms and was capable of appearing anywhere. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Even without his powers, Amenadiel could fight off three security guards in a hospital. Weaknesses * Demonic Weapons Forged in Hell: In "Take Me Back to Hell", it is shown that demon weapons can cause fatal injury to an angel when Amenadiel is stabbed with one of Maze's knives by Malcolm. * Supernatural beings: Supernatural beings (i.e. gods, angels, and demons) are able to cause physical harm to each other. Family Appearances Behind the scenes * D.B. Woodside was announced as the actor playing Amenadiel on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer Trivia * While Chloe was immune to Lucifer's charm, she was affected by Amenadiel's presence. * Amenadiel was the one who started the association of Lucifer to the figure of a goat, which Lucifer absolutely abhors. * Amenadiel is the eldest angel. * In the comics, Amenadiel is a supporting antagonist. He is a strong angel who despises Lucifer and is bent on killing him. Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Amenadiel.jpg 101 Amenadiel wings.JPG 107 Amenadiel Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel arguing.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel on beach.jpg 107 Amenadiel.jpg 105 Amenadiel convinces Maze.png 107 Lucifer burning his wings.png 107 Lucifer shows off coin.png 107 Lucifer reminisces about leaving Hell.png 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel in Linda's office.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel talk about Mom.jpg 113 promo Amenadiel.jpg |-|Season 2= 201 promo Amenadiel.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 1.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 2.jpg 203 promo Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 09 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 10 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 11 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 16 Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 211 promo 12 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 07 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 08 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 10 Amenadiel Trixie Chloe.jpg 213 promo 11 Trixie Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 12 Amenadiel Trixie.jpg 213 promo 13 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 14 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 15 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 216 promo 01 Amenadiel.jpg References External links * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Help needed Category:Sovereign of Hell